Flightless Bird
by WithTheTasteOfUrLipsImOnARide
Summary: After Edward left, Bellas' past comes to find her. Questions are asked and not everything is what it seems. Especially about who Bella used to be, the part of her she can't remember. The part of her that has been searching for her.
1. Chapter 1: Blackout

**Disclaimer/Authors note: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly =)

This is my first Fan Fic so enjoy & leave me some Reviews so I know if you guys are digging it or not.

* * *

**BPOV**

As I lay there, my body slowly seeping into the earth I realized I couldn't feel anything at all, no hurt, no shock, just_ nothingness_. It would have normally sent me into frenzy but I felt as if I was detached from my body. Wandering about in a spirit form; free of all the human holds on my mind. _Ha Edward would be proud of me now!_ Ah that hurt a little bit, saying his name. But not as much as it should, it was as if I was speaking of a stranger; not of my once love.

I felt a pull back to my body and realized now that I couldn't breathe. Something was tugging at me, pulling me away from the heavenly state I was in. All I was aware of was the blinding light that seemed to engulf me, wrapping around me like a lover would. Buzzing about saying something in a language I didn't understand.

And then I heard it, the voice that awoke me from my deep coma like slumber.

_Isabella, Isabella I'm here. My dear child, I'm here._

It was not a solid shape, just a voice with mist. There was nothing for me to hold on to for comfort, but somehow this "non-person" felt like a part of me. A part I had been missing without knowing it; a part of me that had been searching for me before I was ever born.

My past had finally found me and I welcomed her with open arms.

I woke up with a start, _where am I? Was it all a dream?_, I looked around me to find myself lying in a bed covered with a white blanket sprawled around me. Cold arms suddenly wrapped around my waist before I could compose myself and a kiss was placed upon my neck.

"Good morning love."

I jumped like I had been struck with lightening. I turned around to see the hurt face of Edward. I didn't know what to think or say so me being me I came up with a weak, "Hi."

Suddenly I realized I needed to see Carlisle! He would know what was going on, I was sure of it.

I bolted from the room as fast as my human legs could push me. I had no idea where I was, this wasn't the Cullen house. Where was I?! I ran down a dark hallway that was painted with a deep red paint, _There has to be a stairway or exit around here somewhere!_ , unfortunately for me I couldn't even find another door.

After wandering around for about fifteen minutes I found a door with a faint light coming out from under it.

_Yes!_ I thought, _finally!_

As soon as I opened the door I regretted it instantly. There lounging on the deep green loveseat was Rosalie. _*sigh*_

"Hey Rose, um do you know where Carlisle is?"

She looked at me like I was speaking alien. "Carlisle who?"

_Oh my god where am I?! What does she mean Carlisle who? _

"Um as in your father."

She said no more after that and I saw her eyes dart behind me, then a small smile started creeping upon her lips.

The next thing I knew I saw black and the nothingness came back.

* * *

**Review pleaseee!** Cuz you guys are awesome =)


	2. Chapter 2: I must be dreaming

**Disclaimer/Authors note: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters... sadly =)

_*spoiler alert* Oh BTW Edward is gonna kinda seem like a sadistic a**hole in this chapter.... lol but don't worry_

_ *spoiler* He's not REALLY a evil a**hole ;)*end spoiler*_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself and turned away  
I must be dreaming_

_We all live, we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming_

_(Evanescence – I must be dreaming)_

The smell of daisies and sunshine tickled my nose as I slowly opened my eyes. He was there, watching me in the dark. The fireplace was lit and the light made him glow like a Greek god. It was Edward, but not MY Edward, even though he wasn't mine anymore there were distinct differences between the Edward I loved and the one who sat before me in the rocking chair.

For example this Edward was slightly more toned, and in the front of his hair there were more vibrant reddish specks. I wanted to reach out and touch them, I didn't need to be a vampire to see how absolutely stunning he was!

_Knock it off Bella, this ISN'T EDWARD. Just breathe. You need to find a way out of here, pronto! _Oh great, I was talking to myself again. As I broke eye contact and started looking around I noticed three things I had missed on my first intake of the room. One, I was bound to the bed with straps that looked like the kind they used in mental institutes. Two, I was pretty much nude except that they had left my underwear and bra on thank god. And three, I had marks on my body that would make it look like I was ravished. I froze when I noticed there was a bite mark right over my left hip bone, I stopped breathing.

Edward noticed my discomfort because he walked over to the bed and tried to soothe me, tracing circles on my hands. "Don't worry love, they wont scar," he stated as he held out his hand motioning to my body. He had a smile on his face that didn't belong there, it was wrong.

I wanted to slap him.

I was lost in thought thinking about me wishing this was a dream and how in the world I was going to wake myself up from this nightmare when all of a sudden I started coughing. The crap they used to black me out was making me sick, blood started creeping out the sides of my mouth; I thought I was going to die.

I didn't want to die here with this version of Edward. _Talk about karma, all I wanted was Edward to stay so I could be with him and now that I'm with him it's a sadistic version of Edward! God, my mind is so messed up! Please wake up, please wake up!!_

My rambling thoughts were cut off by Edward ravishing my mouth with his. As soon as he was there kissing me, he was gone. I blinked surprised by the sudden absence and there stood Rosalie, towering over me.

"What the hell do you think your doing Edward?!" she screeched. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes for the first time, "I'm so sorry my sister, and I really am with all my heart."

Mist started whisking around me, lapping at my body. A sapphire blue dress appeared and covered me with warmth. My chains disappeared, and for the first time I felt strong.

As the mist faded I realized I was floating in the air above my body, Rosalie had her hand out and something was covering my face. She had given me that medicine to make me sleep; I wonder why she kept knocking me out!

_It would be so much easier to figure this out if I was AWAKE. Err well, awake in this dream, god this is so hard! I just want to give up._

"Don't give up my dear Isabella."

It was the same voice from the mist before I came to this strange place; I was looking everywhere to see the origin of the voice. A mist like figure approached me, stopping for a second looking like it was contemplating something. "Let me show you something dear one."

Before I could answer the mist enveloped me and showed me the forest, it was like fast forward until I spotted a girl lying on the ground. It was ME! "Young dear Isabella, you should not be in either of these places neither here nor there however, you need to know who you are; who I am. I was lost a long time ago in a great war, a war of my own in some ways. You see, Isabella, I have been searching for you. In the war I lost not only myself, but the most important part of me; you. This is our past you have been living in that will lead up to the war. You need to set things straight, here in the past and in your present time. I am unable to do so; I am in a type of prison until we can be united as one again so I need your help. You were the most important part of me, my heart and all the love in my being. Remember that. "

Everything went black. I felt like I was falling, I heard '_good luck'_ whispered into my ear. I woke up in that same bed a couple minutes later to see Edward in the same place he had been the first time. I decided to react differently, and this time strike up conversation.

"So Edward, um love, why am I tied up?"

"It is more fun that way, don't you agree? You always did love this game." _What the hell is he talking about? A game? Oh joy._

"I see, Edward will you please untie me?"

He growled and before I knew it he was hovering over me with a look in his eye that screamed predator. I swallowed. "I will untie you if you give me what I want."

He did his half-smirk and I melted like putty in his hands. "Whatever you want," I rushed out since I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Marriage love, I want you to be my wife, eternally."

_Matrimony?! This is how Edward is getting me to marry him? It's sick but kind of funny in a way. Maybe he was right about me liking these games. OMG NO BELLA NO. This isn't funny, this isn't Edward. Shit. Well, she said this was my past, or well 'our' past so I guess I'm going to have to deal. But it makes me wonder, if this is my past Edward then what in the world happened to me, well past me at least?_

I couldn't say anything except the word,"Yes."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**I had to have my fun lol REVIEW =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Monsters in my bed

**Author's Note: **I do not own Twilight, like we all wish we did sadly =)

_I couldn't keep you thinking Edward was an evil douche bag for that long! He's just a little… different from 'present Edward'. But you get to see a sweeter side of him so enjoy!_

* * *

**EPOV**

_How can __I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight,  
all the time._

I felt so bad doing this to my love, but she knew what was going on. I think. She seemed so different since she had woke up, like she wasn't MY Isabella. Sometimes though in her eyes I saw fear and I don't understand why. She loves these little games we play when we are bored of sitting out here in the middle of nowhere, trying to pass the time until it is safe to return to Sequim. Our home sweet home in Washington.

I had a brilliant idea for how to end the game! I was going to ask her to marry me, again. Even though she already said yes, it would make it interesting to see the look on her face when I dazzle her, then I can slowly slip the ring on her finger. I know she can't deny me that one pleasure any longer.

Five minutes later she awoke from that sleeping medicine Rosalie gave her to calm her down, prescribed by some lunatic doctor here in Alaska. I was watching her with worry, when she decided to ask me to untie her! Ha can you believe that, she thought she was getting off so easily. I had to show her I wasn't done yet, I need to pull the dazzle and run first! It always did frustrate her and came in use later. I jumped on her like a mountain lion with its prey, still careful not to crush her though; I let my breath fan her face while I spoke. She couldn't deny me, victory was mine! When she barely breathed 'Yes' I slipped the ring on her finger ever so swiftly and all I saw in her eyes was love. Even if this wasn't my Isabella, I couldn't help but love her. I untied her restraints at vampire speed and flew from the room looking for Rose. I found her lounging in the library reading some fashion magazines.

"Rose, we need to find out what's wrong with Isabella."

She looked at me and nodded. The phone was in her hand in an instance and she had Carlisle on the other line. "Tomorrow he will be here Edward, hopefully she's ok. But she seems so scared of us! What has happened to our Izzy?"

**BPOV**

_How can I ever own what's mine,  
When you're always taking sides__.  
But you won't take away my pride,  
No not this time.  
Not this time._

_What in the world?!_ _What was that all about?_ Edward left in a flash, leaving me in my dazzled state. I took a moment to look around the room, I noticed I wasn't tied up anymore, I was dressed and all the marks on my body were gone. Plus I was wearing the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen on my wedding ring finger.

_Hmmm weird. Maybe it was all just a big joke? Ha-ha yeah right. Good going Bella, now you're delusional and you landed your butt right in a crazy house for vampires. _I figured since I was talking to myself yet again, and starting to get a little weary, I should probably go find Edward and ask him what the hell was going on.

I walked down the same blood red hallway until I heard voices. I paused to listen and it was Edward talking to Rosalie. They were bickering about something. I knew I didn't have long until they knew of my presence so I tried to get as much information as I could.

"Rose I don't know what to do!"

"I know Edward! God, you're not the only one around here that cares about her! Did you ever think to stop and ASK her what was wrong?"

"No, sorry I was too sidetracked trying to clean up the mess you left!"

"The mess I left? Ha. Good one Eddy boy. So if you care about her so much why is she all alone back in that bedroom right now? Again."

I gasped, I was so shocked that Rosalie was standing up for me I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a second. That alerted them to my presence I assume because I was then dragged into the room by a pair of cold hands before I could even shriek.

"Izzy! I'm so glad to see you got out of that wretched bed! How are you feeling?" Rose was trying to look in my eyes as I just stared at the floor. Why weren't they furious that I was standing outside listening to them? And why was she calling me Izzy? I wasn't sure but at least they hadn't knocked me out yet with that sleeping crap. "Who am I?" I muttered weakly before crashing to the ground in a sobbing fit. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I felt so alone even though the people I loved were surrounding me, because I didn't know them. This past version of them.

Edward was right, they were monsters.

**RPOV**

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know._

"Who am I?" is the last thing I heard before Izzy hit the floor. She looked so lost, so helpless. What is wrong with my dear sister! _I bet Edward finally pushed her over the edge!_ I thought accusingly, he just glared at me while he was trying to comfort her. _At least Carlisle was coming and should arrive tomorrow, he could fix almost anything._

Edward nodded but didn't look one hundred percent sure.

_Even an Izzy meltdown?_ I asked in my mind.

"I'm not so sure," was Edwards reply. We both stayed quiet, sitting like that for hours, while Izzy let her heart pour out in her tears. Carlisle needed to get here soon.

**EPOV**

I felt so helpless. I couldn't so anything but hold her, and try to comfort her while she cried out for a god that wasn't here. She kept mumbling something that I couldn't understand, even with my heightened hearing. Eventually it became clearer. She was mumbling '_monsters, monsters, monsters'_ over and over again.

What had happened to my love? I hoped and prayed to a god I didn't deserve that she would make it through this.

**BPOV**

_T__he truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I cant see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one  
Out on my own  
(I'm screaming I love you so)  
On my own  
(my thoughts you can't decode)_

They were all monsters, even sitting here comforting me. This wasn't the family I remembered and loved. I would hate to see what the rest of them are like! As soon as I thought that I stopped, because I then realized if they were monsters, then what was I?

I was a monster, for sitting here degrading my Edward; even though he wasn't mine, any version of Edward can't really be THAT bad. He doesn't deserve for me to call him a monster, _even if we all are monsters_.

I sat there and dry sobbed for what seemed like an eternity until I felt a cold hand on mine. What made me look up wasn't the fact that someone's touch finally seemed comforting; it was the fact that he called me Bella. Something no one seemed to do.

I looked up directly into the eyes of Carlisle.

_Do you see what we've done  
we're __gonna make such fools of ourselves  
_

_There is something I see in you__.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

* * *

**_I update every day so I need to know if you guys like it so far. That means.... review =) xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4: Dr's don't kiss and tell

******Disclaimer/Authors note: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**I saw this new picture of Robert today and stopped breathing =) He was so gorgeous!**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I just kind of went with the flow lol **

**(BTW** CPOV = Carlisles' point of view and so on**.)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Carlisle? I'm so happy you're here!" I jumped into his arms not caring at the moment what anyone thought. All that mattered was that he was here and he would _most likely _help me with this situation I found myself in.

Carlisle mumbled something I couldn't understand, but then he said, "It's ok, I'm here now." I had never felt more excited about seeing him! He was truly like a father to me.

He asked me to accompany him upstairs so he could begin a type of 'check-up', worried that all of this was a side effect of the medicine they had been smothering me with. I was defiantly going to let Carlisle know about their tendencies.

I was sitting on the cold metal table in the middle of what looked like a hospital room they had upstairs. Carlisle was asking me questions about my medication and I told him I honestly didn't know.

He frowned and pulled up a chair. "Tell me all about it Bella."

I continued to tell him how Edward had left me, I was lying in the forest feeling like death when a bright light with mist found me and told me she was my past, that we were one and the same. As corny as that felt saying it, I couldn't find the right words to describe it to him, I felt really stupid.

I was about to continue when I broke down in sobs, thinking of my body still lying in the forest unaware of what was going on here, so peacefully enjoying the dead earth. Carlisle wrapped him arm around me in a kind of awkward way and tried to comfort me.

The rest just flooded out of my mouth in gasps followed with sobs. "Carlisle… I… Edward…. This place…. I can't take it anymore. I don't know where I am… who I am…. WHAT I am…. This isn't my time… I don't know what I'm supposed to do! She just told me I needed to fix it!"

That threw Carlisle off. For the first time I had stumped him.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"This isn't me Carlisle! I'm me, but not me. It's confusing! Even for me. I got dragged into 'my past' that I don't remember by something that is a part of me so that I can remember. Ha that sounds like something that would happen on Opera or Jerry Springer!" I sighed and put my head in my hands.

Carlisle and I discussed it more, he thought there must have been a record somewhere of this happening before and told me he would research it. I made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone else and when he was around Edward he would sing 'I'm turning Japanese' in Russian. That made him smile, but I could still see the worry hidden behind his golden eyes.

Carlisle was about to leave the room when he turned and asked me, "So you really don't know where you are or what you are? Anything that has happened? Nothing?" I sighed and shook my head. "Bella, look at you left hand. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes, Edward asked me to marry him earlier. I had no other choice but to say yes or I would have been tied to that damn bed for an eternity."

"Bella, I should let you know, you and Edward. Well, you've been together for a very long time. Even in vampire years. That right there is his mothers' ring. He loves you very much, even if you're not from this time and this is your 'past', you're still his Isabella. Don't forget that. You just might not remember everything, but with love, you can never forget."

I looked down and felt like I couldn't breathe. Carlisle was right, I knew I still loved Edward even after he left me and shattered my heart. _Wait, what did Carlisle mean vampire years? I'm not a vampire! Am I?_ Before I could ask, he was already gone.

**CPOV**

I couldn't stand seeing Bella so confused. I had to leave, I needed to do research. I heard Edward coming up the stairs and started singing 'I think I'm turning Japanese' in my head, in Russian. You have to love Bella.

I wasn't sure how to proceed with telling her 'what she was', especially since no one was one hundred percent sure. We just knew she never aged and had all the vampire tendencies, except the fact that she was warm and had a heart beat.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I prayed I found a answer, because I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't.

**EPOV**

I went up stairs to see how everything was going, I couldn't handle the anxiety anymore and Jasper was no where to be found when all of a sudden I heard 'I think I'm turning Japanese' being sung in Carlisles' head.

_What the hell? Was that Russian?!_

I couldn't help myself. I laughed.

I walked into the room to find my love lying on the metal table, sleeping peacefully which was odd because she never slept. I decided not to bother her until I heard a blood curling scream. I put my arms around her while she thrashed and then she went still as a statue. A smile of joy spread across her face.

"I love you Edward," were the last words she said before she went comatose.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the table thinking over what Carlisle had said when I suddenly felt really tired, I wasn't able to control it and decided I should lay down at least before I pass out and hurt myself. I heard a light lullaby and than my peace turned into a burning hell.

_*Flashback*_

_Why didn't it stop! I was burning! I heard my love talking to me trying to get me through this. It all came together then, I was in transformation, I was becoming a vampire! Out of no where, the fire was gone. However, my heart was still beating. I opened my eyes to look into the eyes of Carlisle!_

"_Oh god Carlisle what has happened?"_

"_I had to save you Bella, my sweet Bella. You were dying, do you remember? I couldn't let you go! Not now, especially not now!"_

_As I was watching this all unfold I was thinking, 'What the hell is he talking about? My sweet? Where is Edward?!' But I couldn't open my lips to speak any of these thoughts. I was a prisoner to the situation happening before me._

"_Oh Bella I'm so glad your ok. I was so worried. I'm not sure why your heart is still beating and your warm, but the transformation has worked. Now we can be together, forever."_

_And with that, he gave me the sweetest kiss I've ever experienced. Except it was kind of weird at the same time. I was feeling this Bella's emotions and mine; together. Lust and love for Carlisle, something I wouldn't ever dream of, and at the same time confusion and disgust coming from my end._

_Was this ever going to get any better? I laughed to myself._

_I thought to myself, 'I love you Edward.' Because at that moment I realized how much I truly did._

_*end flashback*_

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I came out of my 'memory'.

Edward was there holding me, Carlisle had entered the room, I guess I hadn't been that quiet on this end of things. I chuckled.

"My past is quite, how do I say this, colorful," I smiled at both of them and proceeded to blush. I wondered idly if Edward knew about my 'past' with Carlisle. I doubted it. I needed to talk to Carlisle alone.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I had to throw a little fluff in there =)**

**It only gets better from here, I have some amazing ideas for her other flashbacks! **


	5. Chapter 5: Selfish Creature

**Disclaimer/Authors note: **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT **in this chapter! ENJOY =)

* * *

**BPOV**

I realized maybe I was overreacting to the whole situation. This would help me get closer to Edward, getting to know him in a different light. Maybe then he would see the reason and not leave me, even though that's high hopes I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him being mine once again.

His lips, his body, his hands all over me, I had to stop at that moment because here I was sitting in between Carlisle & Edward thinking about some of the most sinful things I had imagined. I couldn't let it get out of hand.

So on one hand I could either sneak off with Edward or I could talk to Carlisle.

I decided me and Edward could catch up later, I needed to know what had happened between me and my father like figure. Edward coughed to alert me to the fact that here I was, sitting there, in a very awkward situation; for me at least. I blushed a deeper crimson than I could recall ever having done before.

"Bella are you okay? It seemed as though you were having a nightmare."

I looked up at Carlisle and sighed. "Yes, I am fine for the moment. But I do need to talk to you."

Edward got the hint and excused himself. "I'm right down the hall if you need me."

With that he exited the room. "Carlisle, I was having a flashback so to say. It was of me and you." He seemed a little uncomfortable but asked me to proceed. "You see, it was like I was going through the 'change' into being a vampire and when I opened my eyes you were there. Then you said something about not being able to live without me and you kissed me. Were we ever you know, involved?"

Carlisle hung his head in defeat. "You could say that."

I was shocked to put it lightly. "Will you tell me about it?" Carlisle nodded and proceeded to fill me in.

"It was 1602; I had a soft spot for William Shakespeare so as soon as I left the Volturi I went to his first performance 'Twelfth Night'. Upon my arrival I seated myself anxious for the show when I notice a young girl sitting by me. I loved her the moment I saw her, it was you Bella. We talked before and after the show, promising to keep in touch. We spent a lot of time together and grew very close, it was Christmas Eve of 1603 and we had decided to go ice skating. I stopped by the flower shop to buy you some white roses, when I arrived at your house no one was there. I was quite worried since you never missed one of our 'dates'. I waited for thirty minutes before I started looking for you; the hospital was my first stop."

I didn't notice but I had stopped breathing causing Carlisle to pause. "Go ahead Carlisle, I'm fine." I was lying. I took a few deep breathes and waited for him to continue.

"I told them I was looking for Bella Swan; the nurse immediately took me to you. You had gone out to get me a present and you were run over by a carriage, almost trampled to death by the horses. All of your bones were broken and you had a severe concussion. There was internal bleeding as well that they could not stop. You had minutes to live if that. Once the nurse left me alone with you I decided there was nothing I could do but to turn you, I loved you more than my own life."

Carlisle's' words touched me and I knew he spoke the truth. We might love each other now, but it was a different type of love, or so I thought.

"I bit you and waited until they had taken you to the morgue where I stole your body. I took you to my residence and waited for you to wake up. As you might have noticed your not a regular vampire like the rest of us. I'm not sure why but you still retain your heartbeat and your warmth. It is still a miracle to this day. We lived together for many years alone as I trained you to control your blood lust. When you were ready we moved to Chicago in 1610. We were no longer intimate with each other after that, for you told me that the love you felt for me had turned into that of a daughter to father. I was heartbroken but I understood. A young man had come into the picture by the name of Edward Masen. I despised him for taking you away from me."

I stopped him there, I couldn't take it anymore. The thought of Edward hurting Carlisle hurt me but knowing that I hurt Carlisle just about killed me. "That's enough Carlisle. Thank you for answering my questions, I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Bella, don't think I don't still love you, I do, but not in that sense anymore. I care for you like a daughter and to see you go through this is hurting me as much as you. Would you like me to try and help with your flashbacks? I have a theory, I'm not sure it will work but it's worth a try."

"Ok. But if I wake up and you're kissing me I'm going to kick your butt!" I smiled so he knew I was kidding, that got a smirk out of him. "Ok Bella, I'm going to need you to lay back and relax. Let go of all your thoughts and just focus on my voice."

Carlisle had hypnotized me; he was luring me ever so slowly into the memories and 'flashbacks'. They were all so vivid and fast I couldn't distinguish them, so I thought about Edward.

_*Flashback*_

_I was standing in the snow looking through a window pane at the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes however something seemed dead to them ever since we had stopped talking. We had grown close at the social parties, at one point he even proposed to me. I was forced to decline even though I was incredibly in love with this human man. His name was Edward Masen._

_I wanted him to be mine, even though it could never possibly happen, I still wanted it to be so. I sighed in the snow and turned around to walk back to the forest. I needed to hunt. All of a sudden I heard my name, "ISABELLA!" Someone was calling after me, I turned around to see the one I desired most standing before me awe-struck. "What are you doing out here Edward?"_

"_I thought I saw you through the window and I wanted to talk to you."_

"_About what?"_

"_About us Bella, I love you and want you. I have never loved a woman so much in my life. Please reconsider."_

_He was testing my limits even though he was unaware of it. How I loved to hear him beg me to reconsider, I wanted nothing more than to go marry this man and become his as he was mine. I breathed out deeply into the night. "Come on a walk with me Edward?"_

_He was more than happy to accompany me. We were walking down the street hand in hand when I saw a flicker of something white in the distance. I froze automatically. I concentrated on the scent and realized Carlisle was watching us. I looked up at Edward and without saying another word pushed him up against the side of a tree and ravished his mouth with mine. He tasted so sweet, I almost couldn't resist especially when the moan of pleasure escaped him. He was pushing me over the edge. I wanted to mark him as mine._

_Once I was sure Carlisle was gone, I let my mouth leave Edwards. He didn't ask me why I kissed him; he was too much of a gentleman thinking that it would embarrass me. We sat down in the grass never looking away from each other; he cupped my face with his palm and whispered my name in desire. I couldn't hold back any longer. I straddled him and placed once of his hands on my hip and the other on my breast. _

_I caught him off guard, I was pleased with myself. I kissed him passionately flicking out my tongue to dance across his bottom lip. He groaned with pleasure rocking into me. My desire flooded through me as I smelt his arousal, he untied my corset which freed my breasts. They were immediately in his care, he was sucking and nibbling and doing sinful things to them to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him down on the grass, ripped his shirt off and started planting kisses along his chest, nibbling my way down. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his throbbing 'member'. I resituated myself so my entrance was right above it, slightly rubbing along the tip; I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Is this what you want Edward, to make me yours?" _

_He groaned and that's all I needed to hear. I thrust my hips downward and felt him enter me; the pleasure from it drove me to gasping moans. He placed his hands on my hips and I started riding him. He couldn't take it anymore; he flipped us over and was thrusting into me deeper and harder while sucking on my nipple. Edward moaned, "I love you Isabella". I was on the verge of letting go when he bit down on my neck, both of us reaching our peak at the same time._

_Without thinking I leaned into his neck and bit. The next thing I knew Edward was limp in my arms, I realized what I had done and knew where I needed to take him. Carlisle. _

_I lay him in my bed after Carlisle had checked his wounds, Edward was starting the transformation. I sat with him day and night, holding onto his hand trying to comfort him while silent sobs racked my body._

"_I love you Edward."_

_*End Flashback*_

I awoke with so much shock I started crying. Carlisle was there to comfort me but right now all I wanted was Edward. _Oh Edward, what have I done to you?_ "Carlisle I need to find Edward." With that he let me go and watched me walk away to go find the man that he both despised and loved like a son.

I found Edward in the gardens shirtless under the moonlight. I couldn't stop thinking about the flashback I had, the passion between Edward and I. Edward noticed me standing there with the bright blush to my cheeks. He didn't need to ask questions or hear any answers, he just opened his arms and my body obeyed. He had such a big heart, this man I loved. I didn't deserve him, not in the least. We lay in each others embrace until the sunrise came. I looked up at Edward meeting his eyes, "I love you Edward."

"I love you Isabella." And with that he met my lips in a kiss that could make angels blush. I got flushed and said to myself, "I am such a selfish creature."

* * *

**REVIEW =)**


End file.
